An Eye for An Eye
by Pirate OwO
Summary: Lol, this was a one shot fic I wrote for a Halloween challenge on a Mystic Messenger Amino. It's Halloween time and MC and Jumin are planning a Halloween party with the gang. Little do a couple of them though, things aren't what they seem. ;)


**An Eye for an Eye**

"Haha, finally! Jumin has loosened up a bit!"

"It is actually really nice of him to do this."

"Yes! I can't wait until I can finally hold my Elly again!"

"Ugh. I don't even know why I'm here. I shouldn't be anywhere near that cat."

"It's because MC asked you to come and she knew you wouldn't say no if _she_ asked." Yoosung retorted, smiling cheerfully.

Zen continued muttering curses up until they finally reached Jumin's door. Jumin and MC had invited the whole RFA group to a small Halloween party at their place. Unfortunately, Jaehee wasn't able to attend due to her work.

"Oh, allow me!" Seven volunteered with excitement as he started knocking on Jumin's door in code.

"Jumin would you mind getting that?" MC called over her shoulder. She was currently putting the finishing touches on the decorations she had set up.

Jumin walked towards the door where the inane pounding continued. He opened the door suddenly, almost causing Seven to fall over.

"H – Hey Jumin!" Seven straightened up with a big smile on his face. However, he had to do a double take at Jumin's appearance.

All three guests stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments, staring at Jumin, unblinking. Yoosung was the one to break the silence.

"Hello Jumin. Thanks for having us over. Nice ears by the way." He spoke, gesturing with his mummy wrapped hand to the cat ears sitting on Jumin's head.

"Thank you." Jumin responded as he moved to the side to let the three in.

"Hey look! We're twins, haha!" Seven said pointing towards his own set of cat ears.

Jumin gave Seven a serious look and replied only with, "No."

Then finally, Zen. Zen stood there a moment longer looking at Jumin with narrowed eyes.

"I am not even going to say anything."

"Then neither am I." Jumin said back, noticing Zen didn't wear a costume for the party. He gestured for Zen to go inside.

Zen's narrowed eyes instantly vanished as he spotted MC, dressed as a cat as well, being surrounded by Yoosung and Seven.

"Hey MC, thanks for having us over!" Zen said enthusiastically.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm glad that Jumin agreed to this."

MC gave Jumin a sly smile, who gave her one of his own. Yoosung spotted their transaction. The three of them stared at each other for a split second, smiling.

It was well into the evening now. They had just finished watching a marathon of horror movies and they were getting close to calling it a night.

Stretching his arms up Seven questioned, "Hey Jumin, where's Elly? I haven't seen her."

"It's Elizabeth 3rd and because MC asked me to, I am keeping her away from Zen. She is in her room." Getting up from the couch he announced, "I will go check on her."

"Oh! Me too, let me see Elly!" Seven said as he started getting up.

Jumin stopped in his tracks to turn around and give Seven a deadly stare. "No." Then continued on his way.

Seven huffed, falling back to where he was seated with arms crossed. "So cold."

Just then the lights went out followed by a crash from the direction Jumin had disappeared in.

"Jumin! Jumin are you okay?" MC called out in concern.

Seven, Zen, and Yoosung had dawned concerned looks as well. There was no response.

"I – I have to go check on him." MC announced as she got up and started feeling her way through the darkened room.

"MC wait." Zen called. "I'll go with you."

"No. It's fine. You guys just stay put, it's too dark to see anything and you don't know the layout of this place a well as I do." Her voice drifted off as her figure was moving away from them, slowly being consumed by the darkness.

After a few agonizing heartbeats they heard a scream.

"MC!" All three of them got up and shouted.

No response.

In the blackened hallway they heard a door slam shut. The sound deafening to their ears, the boys jumped.

Seven took a hesitant step forward. "Uh, MC? Jumin?"

No response.

"Guys, this is starting to freak me out." Yoosung's voice slightly shaky.

This time it was Zen who took a step forward with determination. "Alright that's it. I'm going to see what's going on."

"But we literally can't _see_ anything." Yoosung reminded him.

"I don't care. That was MC's voice that shouted. I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing when she might be in trouble."

Suddenly there was a crash and the sound of something fragile breaking making the boys jump again. Out of nowhere a ball of red string rolled it's way slowly towards them. Stopping at Zen's feet. Then next to them, the sounds of claws scrapping on something.

Zen went still and tensed. "Uh oh."

Seven and Yoosung quivered in question. "What?"

"… Meow."

"I – I – Its h – here." Zen struggled as his fits of sneezing took over.

"Elly!" Seven reached down to pick her up. However, before he could she ran off into the pitch black hallway.

"E – Elly?"

"Good riddance." Zen said still sneezing.

"That's it!" Yoosung stepped forward. "I'm going in."

"Yoosung …" Seven started.

Yoosung walked towards the hallway, ignoring the eerie feeling he got from the ball of string just laying there on the floor.

Moments passed by that seemed like hours to the two remaining.

"Uh, he's not back yet." Seven stated with nervousness.

"This is ridiculous!" Zen spoke.

They heard a door open again and slam shut. The ball of string had disappeared as if it was never there. The scratching noises started up again, coming from multiple directions. The continuous sound of doors opening and slamming shut resounded through the apartment. Multiple balls of string started rolling their way towards the two at a vicious pace. Followed by a sickly sounding meow.

"Ahhh, o – okay. I'm officially freaked out now." Seven said as he clung onto the slightly trembling Zen.

Meanwhile, Jaehee was coming up to Jumin's door with the paperwork in hand. She had finally finished and decided to drop it off while checking in on the rest of the group. She knocked but the answer she got was one she did not expect. A scream. She tried the door, finding it was left unlocked she quickly opened the door and felt along the wall for the light switch. She found it and flicked it on.

The sight that greeted her had her slack jawed, motionless. Jaehee blinked a couple times, opening and closing her mouth finding no words.

She shook her head and cleared her throat. She made her way to the nearest available space to set the paperwork down. Eyes following her every move, dumbstruck.

Jaehee gave the group one last look and shook her head, smiling. She simply opened the door she had entered from and walked out.

As the door shut behind her she could hear Seven's risen voice and Zen's shouted curses as well as MC's, Jumin's, and Yoosung's laughter.

She chuckled to herself as she walked away from Jumin's door.

"I guess they got their revenge."


End file.
